


First time

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Dutch Van Der Linde & Male Oc
Kudos: 1





	First time

I sit on my bed in my room in the Manor in Shady Belle. It's the first time ever that I have a bed and a roof over my head. At least for what I can remember. I ride with the Van Der Linde Gang science two years now. And I fell for the leader Dutch two months ago. But he has Molly, and he's not gay! He can have all woman if he wants. He will rip my head of if I tell him about my feelings. Suddenly I hear a knock on my door.

,,Yes?" Suddenly the door opens.

Dutch steps in. Then he close the door behind him. He seems almost shy. I've never seen him so vulnerable. What have I missed?

,,Sit down Mister Van Der Linde." I say.

,,Thanks."

He sit down next to me on the bed.

,,You alright Mister Van Der Linde?" I ask. 

,,Just call me Dutch. And no I'm not fine." He Sighs.

,,What's wrong Dutch?" I say.

,,I broke up with Molly. I stoped loving that whore a long time ago anyways. She just got on my nerves. But I felt in love. And not with a girl, I fellt in love with a man." He Sighs.

,,But that's not bad? Uhm at least for me. I mean I love man actually, all my life." I try to calm him.

,,You do?" He says surprised.

,,Yes." I whisper unsure.

And suddenly he just kiss me. I'm first like petrified. What the hell? But the kiss was so fast over, that I couldn't kiss back. Sadly. He looks ashamed and panicked away from me.

,,I-I'm so sorry Elijah. I shouldn't have done that." He stutters.

Then he gets up, and wants to escape. It hurts me. I had a chance and I idiot destroy everything!

,,Dutch wait! Do that again. Pleas?" I say.

He stops. Doorknob in hand. He looks the door, and turn arround unsure. I already closed all curtains. So nobody will see us. Maybe he's afraid to tell anyone that he's gay or bi. Then he slowly walks towards me. But stops opposite of me. Oh man. I never saw him so shy and vulnerable. I slowly rise from the bed, and walk that step towards him. We're so close now. There wouldn't fit a leaf between us anymore. He seems nervous.

,,Dutch. You trust me?" I whisper.

He nods unsure. Then I bring his face up with my finger under his chin. And bent down to kiss him softly. He shyly kiss back. Shit it feels so good. The kiss is slow. To get used to each other. His lips are so soft, and his mustache is tickling. But it dosent feel bad at all. Then our hips meet. And he let out a surprised gasp. But he didn't break the tender and slow kiss. Not yet. But soon we both need air. It's different then a body contact with a girl. You can feel the other man's dick trough his pants and underwear. Specially when the man is well endowed. The first time I felt that, my reaction was the same as by Dutch. We both separate for air. He let his head fall against my left shoulder.

,,You alright?" I whisper.

,,Yes. So good." He sigh.

Then he get on tip toes and kiss me. But I slowly push him down, so that he's on his feet again, and I'm bent down. It's way comfortable so. I know it from experience. Dutch is a head shorter than me. But that can be nice. And I like it. He start to rub his pelvis against mine. Shit! This time we both gasp at the same time into our kiss. The kiss gets more passionate and soon our tounges are dancing a lustfull dance together. I can feel Dutch's cock hardening, and my cock twitching in excitement.

,,Ahh Elijah!" He moans.

,,You want to stop?" I gasp.

,,Hell no!" He moans.

He still rutting against my pelvis. We both have rock hard hard-on's by now. Dutch is so fucking hot! Goddammit.

,,Has anybody ever told you how fucking hot and sexy you are Dutch?" I whisper into his ear.

,,Ahhh. No. You mean it?" He gasp.

,,Yes."

,,Thanks. You're really hot and sexy too."

,,Thanks." I answer.

I open his vest and shirt. Then I let both fall to the ground. I run my hair over his thick black chest hair. Dammit. Then over his trained flat stomach. Right down to the waistband of his black jeans. He let out a deep grunt, and I haven't even touched him. But then I let my hand touch his big cock trough the fabric. 

He moans softly and deep in the crook of my neck. I feel how my on cock start to twitch at that. Would he actually alow me to fuck him? I hope so. I mean I prefer that both are top and bottom and not that one is only the top and the other only the bottom. Then I bent over and start to suck at his right nipple.

,,Goddammit!" he moans.

I can't hide a grin. But then I start to suck at his other nipple. Meanwhile my hand opened his jeans, and freed his big and thick cock. He's only a bit thinner and shorter than mine. Wich is good. I like big and thick cocks. Even though it's much more effort to fit them in. I pump him slow, while sucking at his nipples. After a while I step back.

,,Get undressed." I say.

He did as he was told, and remove his boots, socks, underwear and pants. I do the same, and undress. Then we both are naked.

,,Sit on the bed, spread your legs." I whisper.

He did as he was told. I kneel down between his legs, and start to kiss the tip of his big cock. A deep grunt left his mouth, and his hips shot upwards. I grin at him.

,,So-sorry." He gasp.

,,No worries." I whisper.

Then I start to suck him off. Deep grunts and moans leave his mouth. But luckily he keeps it down. I mean I don't mind if someone hearing us. But I guess he would mind. So I keep it down as well. Then he cums. Hard. I swallow it all. My cock is painfully hard by now.

,,Oh god!" he moans.

I look up to him. He lays down on his back in the middle of the big bed.

,,Fuck me Elijah." He whispers.

I look at him surprised.

,,You sure?"

,,Yes c'mon!" He gasp.

So I grab the lube out of my drawer, then I go on the bed and crawl towards him....


End file.
